A Father's Sacrifice
by Jennmc75
Summary: This is a one shot companion piece for My Sacrifice. This is from Charlie’s POV and covers the time Bella and Edward visit Forks during Fall Break. It does include the fishing trip Charlie and Edward took.


AN: Many people asked what happened during the fishing trip Charlie and Edward took in chapter 7. Here is a one shot of the entire Fall Break from Charlie's POV. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Thanks birdee for being an awesome beta and getting this done on Christmas Eve. I hope Santa leaves you a naked Edward under your Christmas tree.

Happy Holidays to everyone!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.

* * *

I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I got off the phone with Bella. She had informed me that she was bringing her new boyfriend home during Fall Break. That was fine. I wanted a chance to meet this Edward kid and size him up. No one would ever be good enough for my little girl. The problem sending me into cardiac arrest was her informing me that they would be sharing a bed. What father in his right mind would allow his 19-year-old daughter to share a bed with her boyfriend? It went against every dad rule out there. Unfortunately, I had to give in on this detail. Bella refused to come home if he couldn't sleep in her bed with her. I allowed it only with the understanding that the door was to remain open, and that I would be checking in on them during the night. I wasn't about to miss out on having Bells home for a few days.

Bella had to come home. I needed to actually see and hug my baby girl to know that she was fine. I was worried about the murders happening at Bella's school. Tommy told me that she had some great friends who were taking good care of her. That made me feel better. Of course, after the incident three years ago, Bella had been extra cautious in everything she did.

The next two weeks flew by. I was completely useless at work the Thursday Bella was coming home. Every time someone would talk to me, I would steer the conversation to Bella. I think everyone was more than happy when I headed home for the weekend.

Tommy was ready to strangle me. I jumped up and ran to the window every time I heard a car outside.

"Dad, it's too early for it to be them. You probably have at least two more hours. Please, sit down and watch the game. I have no idea what's going on. You distract me every time you jump up."

"Sorry, Tommy. I just miss Bells so much. It was so hard letting her go off to college four hours away."

"I know, Dad. Trust me, it was the best thing that could've happened to her. She's back to being the Bella we all knew and loved before James."

I decided to try to ignore the noises coming from outside. It didn't take long to get lost in the game once I tuned out the outside world. I was surprised when the game was over and saw that it was 8:45. Bella would be home any minute. I started getting antsy again and impatiently tapped my foot. Tommy just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I jumped up and threw the door open. Tommy and I raced out the door and dragged Bella out of the car. Edward grabbed all the bags and followed us into the house. He and Tommy headed up to Bella's room to drop the bags off.

"Bells, it is so good having you home. I've missed you so much. Tommy said you are doing pretty good at school. Says you have some great friends." Edward and Tommy came back down stairs and sat on either side of Bella. I gave Edward the stink eye when I saw him start to put his arm around my baby girl. I knew he would probably have his grubby little paws all over her later. There was no need to flaunt it in front of me now. He quickly decided to stop that action after he saw my glare.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Charlie." Bella was trying to relieve the tension.

"It is nice to meet you, sir." Edward extended his hand to shake mine. I paused for a minute. I wanted to see this boy to sweat. I finally took his hand after a few seconds.

"Please call me Charlie. Tommy tells me you have been taking good care of our Bells." I decided to keep the stink eye going. No need to let him think I'm won over that easily.

"I try my best. She is so stubborn, so sometimes she makes it difficult." That's my girl. She doesn't need to make things easy for him.

"Dad, I'm really tired. Do you think we could finish the interrogation tomorrow, Chief Swan?"

"Sure, sure. Remember the rules. The door stays open, and I will be in throughout the night to check on you." Bells gave me an army salute and grabbed Edward's hand and headed up the stairs. I would make sure to check on them a few times tonight.

True to my word, I looked in on Bella and Edward about three times that first night. Each time I found Edward on his back and Bella lying across his chest. Their arms were always wrapped around each other tightly. I started to choke up every time I saw her. She looked so peaceful and happy. I remembered checking in on her every night after her mother died. She hardly slept the first three months. After that, I would never find her in the same position, and her covers were always tangled around her legs. Her face was always either held a look of pain or terror. That still held true before she left for school.

Maybe this Edward guy was good for my baby after all. I would reserve my judgment until the end of the weekend. I still had Friday and Saturday to check him out. There was no rain in the forecast for Saturday, so that was going to be my day with Edward. He was going to go fishing with me, and I was going to get to know the real Edward.

***

I left for work on Friday before anyone else was awake. The kids were going to the high school football game, so I knew there would be no talking tonight. Work flew by, and I was on my way home before I knew it.

Bells was putting the finishing touches on the lasagna, and Tommy and Edward were playing video games when I got home from work. I forgot how much I missed Bella's cooking. Pizza, burgers, and Hungry Man frozen dinners were getting old. I savored every bite on my plate.

I spent the time at dinner learning about Edward. I was pleased to learn all about his family. They seemed very nice and supportive of his relationship with Bella. Learning that he wanted to be a doctor eased my mind. At least he would be able to support my baby if their relationship made it that far. It was nice to have another sports enthusiast around. We started to get lost in conversation when we broached the topic of sports. Bella had to interrupt us so they could make it to the game on time. I was looking forward to fishing with Edward tomorrow now more than ever. I headed to bed before they got back home. I wanted to have plenty of rest.

***

My alarm went off at 4:30. I eagerly turned it off and headed to the bathroom. I was showered and dressed by 5:00. It was time to wake up Edward and inform him of our plans for the day.

I walked into Bella's room to find them in their usual sleeping position. I cringed every time I thought about him wrapped around my baby girl until I would see that look on her face again.

"Alright kids, it's time to get up. We've got some fish to catch, Edward." I shook the mattress to help wake them up. Bella groaned and Edward practically shot to the other side of the bed. I smirked at the thought that he was scared of me.

They both got up and were in the kitchen dressed for the day by 5:30. Bella packed us a cooler with some sandwiches, sodas, and beer. I missed all the little things she used to do for me like this. My sandwiches were never as good as hers. We headed out the door at 6:00 with a kiss on the cheek from Bella.

The drive to the lake was spent in silence. Edward fidgeted in his seat and stared out the window. I loved making him nervous. We made it to the lake and in the middle ready to fish by 7:00. Edward seemed to know how to bait his hook and cast his line. That was a few more points in the boy's favor.

"So, Edward, you obviously know how to fish."

"Yes, sir. My grandpa used to take me fishing every Saturday when I would visit in the summer."

"Sounds like he was a great man. My favorite memories of my grandpa and dad happened in this boat in this spot." I liked this boy more and more. It was time to break out the big guns and see exactly what he knew and felt about Bells.

"Edward, Bells is my baby girl. She has not had an easy life. It takes the right kind of man to take care of her properly. Do you think you are that kind of man?" I started giving him the stink eye again.

"Charlie, I know all about Bella's life. She told me everything about what happened with her mother and James. I have witnessed her episodes, nightmares, and complete breakdowns. I am honored that she has allowed me the opportunity to calm her fears, comfort her after a breakdown, and keep the nightmares away. My life was nothing before I met her. I knew the minute I saw her, that she was my soul mate. I couldn't imagine my life without her now. She is my number one priority. I would die for her." Edward was on the brink of tears. I couldn't believe the words he just said about my baby girl.

"Edward, if all you just said is true, then I am happy Bells found you. I just want you to know one thing. I am a police officer. I own several guns and am a very good aim. I won't hesitate to hunt you down and shoot you dead if you ever hurt my baby. I also know how to leave no trace of evidence behind. They would never find your body." I gave him my most menacing stare.

Edward gulped loudly. "Sir, I am well aware of your profession. It is nice to know about your many guns and prowess with them. Please know that I have no intention of ever hurting Bella. She is my life now. Like I said, I would give my own life for her. If I did ever hurt her, I would want you to hunt me down and kill me."

There was no waiver in his voice when he spoke. He genuinely meant every word he said. I still needed to know one more thing. "Edward, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Sir, I love her with my entire being. I plan on marrying her one day. I want her by my side every day of forever. I would love to have your blessing when the day comes for me to ask her to be my wife."

I could not believe what he just said. Most guys today would never dream of asking a girl's father for his blessing to marry his daughter. His parents obviously raised him right. I would definitely have to meet them soon.

"Edward, I think you mean every word you say. If you love my baby girl that much, then I would be honored to one day call you her husband and my new son. When the day comes, please let me know before you ask Bells. I would like to be prepared for the phone call after you ask her." I clapped Edward on the back and extended my hand to him. He grabbed it, and I pulled him into a hug.

We spent the rest of the day talking sports. I could really get used to having another guy around who enjoyed sports as much as Tommy and me. Edward caught five fish and the biggest one of the day. I only caught three.

We lost track of time and finally headed back to the house around 5:00. Bells was probably beginning to worry about us. I pulled into the driveway at 5:45. Bella was in the kitchen heating up dinner when we walked in.

"Bells, something smells great. Too bad we didn't get back early enough to have fish for dinner. Edward is quite the fisherman." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs to get cleaned up.

I took a quick shower and headed to my room to change. Edward took a shower after me. We came down the stairs laughing about my threats of killing him first thing this morning. Bella was looking at us shocked.

"We ready to eat, Bells?" I asked.

Bella shook her head to clear it. "Yeah. Get Tommy in here and we can get started."

Edward and I talked about fishing and football throughout dinner. Tommy even chimed in a few times. Bella seemed to remain in shock the whole time. Did she really expect me to hate this boy?

Dinner flew by and we decided to finish the evening watching movies. Edward and Bella sat on the couch. He held her in his arms, and Bella rested her head against his chest. I couldn't help but steal glances of them throughout the movie. I was sad to see my baby girl find a man to take care of her. Would she no longer need her daddy? Then, I was so happy that she had found such a good man. He would die for her to keep her safe. What more could a dad ask for? Bella caught me the last time I glanced at her. I gave her the look to let her know that I approved of Edward. I gave her a quick nod and returned my attention to the movie. I caught her look of utter joy out of the corner of my eye. She would ecstatic to know I approved of Edward. I was so happy to know that my opinion meant that much to her.

It was harder than I expected to let Bella leave the next morning. It took everything in me not to break down and cry. I think the only thing that helped me get through it was knowing that Edward was there to take care of her while she was away. I wasn't sure what the future held for my baby girl, but I was positive that it would include Edward.


End file.
